tokfandomcom-20200215-history
2016
Events January * – Following caused by the , and several other countries end their with . * – – The highest ever recorded individual score, 1,009 not out, is made by . * – , widely regarded as the world's most powerful drug trafficker, is recaptured following his escape from a maximum security prison in Mexico. * – Ten people are killed and 15 wounded in near the in . * **The announces that Iran has adequately dismantled , allowing the to lift sanctions immediately. **30 people are killed and 56 injured in in , , targeting a hotel and a nearby restaurant. A siege occurs and 176 hostages are released afterwards, by government forces. **In the , the Democratic Progressive Party, led by , secured a majority in the Legislative Yuan, resulting in the first majority by a non-KMT party and the first majority won by the DPP. Tsai become the 14th President for , and also become the first female leader for China. * – The announces an of the . February * – launches a named into space, condemned as a long-range ballistic missile test. * – and sign an in the first such meeting between leaders of the and es since their in 1054. March * – A was visible from Indonesia, and was the 52nd solar eclipse of . * – The and launch the joint on a mission to . * ** The finds former Vice President guilty of s and crimes against humanity, the first time the ICC convicted someone of sexual violence. ** visits , marking the first time a sitting US president has visited the island nation since president visited in 1928. * – : Suicide bombing attacks at Brussels' and kill 35 people and injure 300 more. * – A was visible from Asia, Oceania, North America, and South America, and was the 18th lunar eclipse of . * – Ex-Bosnian Serb leader is sentenced to 40 years in prison after being found guilty of and committed during the . April * – – : Clashes occur along the with the , backed by the , on one side and the on the other. The US State Department estimates that a total of 350 people have been killed in the clashes, which have been defined as "the worst" since the . * – The (ICIJ) and the German newspaper publish a from the Panamanian corporate that provides detailed information on more than 214,000 companies, including the identities of shareholders and directors . May * – crashes into the en route from to , killing all 66 people on board. * – is sworn in as the 14th President of the . * – Harambe, a 17-year-old Western lowland gorilla, , causing worldwide controversy. * – Former is sentenced to life in prison for crimes against humanity committed during his tenure from to , the first time an -backed court convicted a former ruler of a country within its jurisdiction. June * – The , the world's longest and deepest railway tunnel, is opened following two decades of construction work. * – – hosts the football tournament, which is won by . * – claiming allegiance to the Islamic State in Orlando, Florida, killing 49 people and injuring 53 others. * – The votes to leave the . * – : is suspected to be responsible for attacking in , Turkey, killing 45 people and injuring around 230 others. July * – becomes the 35th member of the . * – : 's / is narrowly re-elected, defeating the led by . * – 's spacecraft enters orbit around and begins a 20-month survey of the planet. * – The mobile game is released, breaking numerous records in terms of sales and revenue. * – The wins the they filed at the regarding the legality of 's " " claim over the under the . * – : 86 people are killed and more than 400 others injured in a truck attack in , France, during celebrations. * – – In , a faction within the that organized themselves as the , against the state institutions, resulting in the deaths of at least 240 people and triggering a series of unprecedented throughout the country. * – The final is manufactured by the Japanese company . * – becomes the first to circumnavigate the Earth. August * – – The are held in , the first time in a South American nation. * – hits central Italy, killing 299 people. * – The votes (61–20) to the . The , , who had assumed the presidential powers and duties as Acting President of during Rousseff's suspension, takes office for the remainder of her term. September * – An was visible from Gabon, Congo, Democratic Republic of Congo, Tanzania, Mozambique and Madagascar, and was the 39th solar eclipse of . * – The US and China, together responsible for 40% of the world's , both formally join the . * – NASA launches , its first . The probe will visit and is expected to return with samples in . * – The government of conducts its fifth and reportedly biggest . World leaders condemn the act, with calling it "maniacal recklessness". * – was visible from the extremely east of South America, Europe, Africa, Asia and Oceania, and was the 8th lunar eclipse of . * ** International investigators conclude that was shot down by a that came from an area controlled by pro-Russian rebels in eastern Ukraine. ** levels}} exceed 400 ppm at the time of year normally associated with minimum levels. A 400 ppm level is believed to be higher than anything experienced in human history. * – Two paintings by with a combined value of $100 million, and , are recovered after having been stolen on December 7, 2002 from the in Amsterdam. October * – The announces its decision to withdraw from the . * – 150 nations meet at the (UNEP) summit in Rwanda and agree to phase out hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) as an amendment to the . November * – The win the for the first time since 1908, ending the longest championship drought in American sports history. * – is the 45th as a after running a widely characterized as . * – The and the sign a , bringing an end to the . * – crashes into a mountain near , Colombia, killing 71 of the 77 people on board, including members of the Brazilian . December * – , the Russian ambassador to Turkey, is by an off-duty Turkish police officer at an art exhibition in . * – A study finds the vaccine against the between 70–100% effective, and thus making it the first proven vaccine against the disease. * – The adopts condemning " s in ". * – : A jetliner of the crashes into the shortly after taking off from , Russia, while en route to , Syria. All 92 people on board, including 64 members of the choir of the , are killed. * – after 15 years. Category:Recent history